This invention relates to a motion-controlled video entertainment system in which game contents are displayed in the form of visual images in a display device such as a CRT (cathode ray tube) and a LCD (liquid crystal device) and progress of a game is controlled based on control information externally input by a player.
Fighting-type game devices which simulate fighting actions such as boxing and "karate" are known as a motion-controlled video entertainment systems. The fighting-type game devices are provided with a display device for displaying game contents in the form of visual images, an operable member for inputting in which direction and how strongly game characters should act, a loudspeaker for generating sound effects suitable for the development of the game. The player operates the operable member to advance play of the game displayed by the display device.
For example, in a boxing game, a main body of a game machine is provided with an operable member for inputting how the game character should punch and in which direction it should move for defense. On the display device, there is displayed a fight between a boxer A corresponding to the player and an opponent boxer B. The player is allowed to enjoy simulated boxing with the boxer B by controlling the motion of the boxer A displayed on the display device by use of the operable member.
The main body of the game machine is also provided with a pair of operable members with which two players are allowed to enjoy simulated boxing by controlling the motion of the boxers A and B displayed on the display device, respectively.
With the conventional fighting-type game systems, the motion of game characters displayed in the display device is controlled only by use of an operation lever such as joy stick and an operable member such as an operation button. Thus, these systems cannot sufficiently make players feel as if they were actually fighting, resulting in a poor sense of reality in the game process.
For example, in the case of the boxing game, if the player wants to make the boxer A displayed in the display device punch the opponent, he have to select which hand the boxer A should use to punch, which kind of punch (straight, hook, jab, etc.) the boxer A should give, and where the punch should land (face, body, etc.) and operate the operation lever or operation button accordingly. This operation is quite different from the real action the boxer would actually take to throw a punch.
Particularly, complicated motions of the game character are realized by using a plurality of operable members in combination (e.g., by using a joy stick and a key in combination). Accordingly, unless players have, in advance, a sufficient knowledge about how the operable members should be operated and combined, they are not able to effectively operate the game character. Thus, it is very difficult for them to casually enjoy the game.
Further, since the players control the motion of the game character only through finger or hand operation, they cannot experience a sense of fatigue that they would have after a real action of fighting.
Moreover, the motion of the game character in a display screen is controlled based on the limited information input by way of the operable member. Thus, it is difficult to smoothly manipulate the game character and sufficiently reproduce the actual motion of a fighter such as a boxer or a "karate" fighter.